Muddled
by Anastasija Deutsch
Summary: Collection of short stories, including different pairings. Warning: OOC, AU, Language and character death.
1. EdwardLeah

Leah Clearwater had to hate Edward Cullen. She is maybe nuts, but she can't stop thinking about him. Maybe because it's easier to throw the head away, than to shake him from her head.

Edward Cullen had to despise Leah Clearwater, but, for some unthinkable reason, he can't.

Maybe that's the thing which had finally brought them together.

Perhaps that's why they are sitting and looking at the unnaturally twisted arms and legs of an ex-girlfriend or a never-haven-friend, her still warm cheeks, half-open lips and half-closed eyelids. She is still beautiful, too beautiful, even with a torn throat, elegant, like a porcelain doll.

And the dolls don't get sick and don't crack, and they don't hurt. They break, in two.

But even despite the eternal calm and passiveness, the girl-stone-mask still screamed.

Leah wets her fingers in blood and draws a circle and four rays on a white carpet. Because tomorrow the sun will still rise and shine above their heads, whatever happens to them both.


	2. JasperBella

You need to live to the fullest. So that in twenty, or even thirty years you can say: I had enough courage to get on that train and leave everything behind. Or enough stupidity, but that's judging the situation itself.

And for some reason, Jasper regretted mentioning that he had a motorcycle - this new friend of his was a hotheaded girl without instinct de self preservation. For his part, it was stupid.

So now, sitting next to her in the emergency room and holding this crazy woman by the hand (because no matter what, he felt guilty himself), while doctor Gerandy was darning the" fighting wounds", Jasper had enough time to understand one very important thing.

You need to live so that you don't have to be a regular guest in the ER, and that you don't regret or cry about anything.

But Bella Swan didn't cry and regretted nothing, as she didn't regret anything in her life.

But now she was not at all against sulking a little, thus having Hale sitting at her side, who sometimes stroked her hair. He was handsome, and she was still sad missing Edward.

But she, of course, won't tell anyone about this, because you need to pretend and to lie, to live as you want.


	3. AliceVictoria

The night will come, and when the city will fall sleep, Alice will leave. Dances away, easily and gracefully, as always. Nobody will even say a word - they are already used to this little strange girl and her little oddities. In a family where there are no secrets, they simply didn't notice the elephant in the room. Even the omnipresent and omniscient Edward.

She did not even ask herself why. Probably because she's used to unconditionally trust her visions.

And maybe it's because of their insanity. Everyone went crazy differently, but long ago and irretrievably. Each to extremes, to nonexistent pain in the head.

And then the snow falls in Siberia. The face of Alice is whiter, all the more contrasted, Victoria's hair is more vivid than ever, like tongues of fire.

Victoria doesn't want to remember her past - mud streets, time spent in a dirty basement under the dirty look of a pimp. She, of course, escaped and got out. He remembers, but she'd rather forget how she's been running and hiding her whole life. Even now keeps running.

Therefore, when Alice complains that she doesn't remember her past, Victoria only shakes her head and squints, looking at the once-small Mary-Alice Brandon. Still a small and slightly insane girl.

"Shut uo and think about the future."

Around them, emptiness and darkness is simply obnoxious. Better already like that - absolutely nothing - but not back, not with them, not with the once-beloved family. Alice closes her eyes and sees them. Red eyes and glimpses of black on orange. The future is changing, but the result is always the same, no matter who would chase after them.

The night will fall and they will run away again. They will not be caught and found, and even if so - they will fight to the death. Because they will never understand this, and they will always be just-together only, whoever says anything.


End file.
